


Coffee Run

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: DinahOllie - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Multi, OT3, OT3: Ollie and his Pretty Birds, dinahsiren - Freeform, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Coffee, sex, and packed lunches, it was just another morning - another perfect morning.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Dinah Drake/Oliver Queen, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Coffee Run

The first thing Dinah registered as she opened her eyes was the insistent chime of her alarm. Squirming around in the skin-warmed sheets the police captain smothered a yawn against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Palming blindly in the dark, she hissed as she knocked her phone from the nightstand beside the bed.

“Crap.” She muttered, feeling around in the dark as the sound of the alarm continued, an endless little jingle that caused the other two occupants of the bed to stir in annoyance.

“Dinah.” Laurel’s sleepy whine only seemed to spur Dinah forward in her search, eliciting a sound of triumph from the brunette when she finally located her cellphone where it had fallen on the ground, sticking out from beneath the bed. Squinting at the glow coming from the phone’s screen Dinah was pleased to finally dismiss the alarm with a press of her thumb.

Letting out a sigh as she sat back against the headboard for a moment, casting a glance to the side, a smile tugged on her lips as she observed her partners. Laurel had wriggled into Oliver’s waiting arms, tucking her head beneath his chin as the pair tried to keep sleeping despite the interruption.

After a minute Dinah was up and out of bed and headed straight for the shower. Having taken care of her morning routine, freshly emerged from a short and steamy shower, Dinah dressed quickly and quietly before exiting their bedroom. Fortunately Oliver and Laurel seemed to settle down again by the time she left the room.

Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her top, the brunette let out a little hiss of frustration when she checked her watch. She was running a little later than she would’ve liked. Borrowing Oliver’s peacoat where it hung on the coat rack by the front door and grabbing the keys to her personal car, Dinah descended the stairs in Oliver’s apartment building before heading outside.

Her car started with a sputter as she drove down the street towards the coffee shop a few blocks away. It was a small shop, but it had quickly become a favorite amongst the three of them. The place was quiet and cozy and rarely botched an order like some of the other coffee shops they had frequented. Sure, it was a little pricey, but they didn’t mind.

The little bell at the front door of the shop rang as she entered, Dinah gave a friendly smile to the young barista who had quickly become familiar with their orders. The line meandered in a little curve that Dinah readily became a part of. Some people were sitting in comfortable little cushioned seats around personal round tables for two with mugs of tea or coffee, while others nibbled at scones and muffins. The air was warm and carried the earthen scent of coffee and faint sweetness of baked goods. If she didn’t have to get to work, Dinah would’ve loved to savor the experience, the smells and sights, the intimacy of the place.

“Good morning, Captain Drake.” The barista called with a smile causing Dinah to realize she was now at the head of the line.

“Morning.” She said back with a smile of her own as she stepped up to the counter. Dinah commended people who worked in coffee shops and similar establishments, it took a special kind of person to deal with a line of people early in the morning, looking for a caffeine fix.

“The usual?” The barista asked with an expectant smile, earning a relieved sigh from the police captain. She was already pulling a few bills from her wallet, dropping the change in the tip jar.

“Yes, please,” Dinah said in return, that was the benefit of going to a local coffee shop, they remembered faces and orders, “You’re a lifesaver.”

Dinah leaned against the counter, moving to the side as the next customer shuffled up to the register. Her comment earned a little smile from the young barista, “That coming from the cop, well, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Some orders were called between the workers behind the counter, and it might as well have been a different language with the abbreviations the workers used. Before long the charming young barista returned to the counter with a cardboard cup holder with her drinks.

“That is one medium iced matcha green tea latte, one medium nitro cold brew, and one medium Americano, black with 2 sugars.”

“Perfect.” Dinah called back, happily accepting the drinks before heading back out to the car.

Balancing the cardboard cup holder in her lap over the quick drive back to the apartment. She was extra careful to avoid any sharp stops, the last thing she needed to do was accidentally spill something on herself before work...again.

Parking the car, she picked up Oliver’s mail before taking the elevator up to the apartment, she jimmied the key in the lock, nudging the door open with her hip as she slipped inside. Shutting the door behind her, she placed the drinks on the counter in the kitchen before Dinah took her coffee from the cardboard cup holder, lifting the plastic to-go lid to her lips, she sipped at the hot beverage. It was dark roast with a faint earthen flavor with just the right amount of sugar. Perfect way to start the day.

Taking a step towards the bedroom to inform her partners that she’d returned with their drinks, Dinah paused as she heard the rushing sound of the shower running. She nearly choked on her coffee as a loud moan tore through the air - oh yeah, they were definitely awake. 

A smirk pulled at the corners of Dinah’s lips as she heard Laurel’s moans ring out like a chant.

“Oh fuck, Ollie! Right there, right there, right there…”

Dinah could picture them clear as day, glistening and wet, lean muscled bodies pushed together, wrapped in a cloud of steam. She could envision Oliver grunting in Laurel’s ear as he rocked up into her. It was too high of a risk to even walk into the bathroom as things were currently, she knew Oliver and Laurel would try to rope her in with welcoming smiles and hungry hands…

She couldn’t risk being even more late to work than she already was. Grabbing her keys, cellphone, her service weapon, her own coat and her coffee Dinah headed out the door.

Her morning at work proceeded as usual, translating orders between her employees and the police commissioner, as well as the mayor. She was getting antsy sitting behind her desk, she missed the days of being undercover as a loaner to the SCPD or even just her years working as a beat cop in Starling. She was grateful for an excuse to stretch her legs when she got called down to the courthouse to help with a case. 

Later in the morning she made the trip down to the courthouse to work out some logistics with a member of her precinct who was going to testify in a case, part of her was hoping she might run into Laurel, she wasn’t so lucky though. After providing her assistance Dinah opted to head back to the precinct. 

Back in the precinct, she tossed a wave to the desk sergeant before heading back to her office. With her cellphone in hand, partially obscuring her view, she almost missed the donut sitting on a little grease stained napkin on her desk. Dinah snorted a little laugh at the sight of the pastry with its dark chocolate frosting and colorful sprinkles. She knew exactly where it came from - Laurel. Her girlfriend was the only person who thought it was funny to give her a donut as a gag gift seeing as she was a cop and all, but Dinah wouldn’t turn down the treat.

Dinah didn’t know what she had done to deserve the treat, maybe it was Laurel’s way of saying thank you for the coffee or it could very well be a sorry for not including her in the romp in the shower with Oliver, either way she wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Dinah was usually the last to arrive home, though Laurel edged her out, sometimes dealing with various cases and oversights for the assistant district attorney’s beneath her late into the night. On nights like tonight though she was greeted with the open arms of her partners, some movie playing on the tv simply acting as background noise while they enjoyed whatever meal Oliver labored over. A hot meal with the people she loved. It was the perfect way to end her day.

\--

The first thing that stirred Oliver from his sleep above all else was the grating digital chime of Dinah’s alarm, when he was slow to move he felt a warm hand shaking his shoulder. Cracking an eyelid the vigilante stared at the sleepy brunette pushing gently at his shoulder. Oliver couldn’t help but smile at Dinah where she leaned over Laurel’s sleeping form to rouse him, loose dark curls spilling over the pair to tickle Laurel’s neck.

“Ollie,” Dinah whispered before sinking back down into her pillow, an arm wrapping around Laurel, “It’s your turn to make the coffee run.”

Oliver nodded his head, gently hitting the snooze button on the alarm so the girls could get a few more minutes of sleep. He pressed a kiss to Laurel cheek, his lips lingering at the corner of her mouth, before leaning over and unabashedly kissing Dinah on the lips. The brunette gave a little pleased hum into the embrace. A lazy hand gripping the front of his shirt to keep him there a moment longer. He chuckled when he felt Laurel’s elbow dig into his side, muttering, “get a room” as she rolled, huddling into Dinah’s side.

Before long Oliver had washed up, changed into some fresh clothes and was out the front door. He took the stairs down to the lobby and strolled out into the brisk morning air, he didn’t mind the cold in the slightest and found walking in the early morning was one of the few things that helped shake off the dredges of sleep.

The air was refreshing in his lungs, crisp and tasted of dawn in the Spring. The sky was still a pale bluish grey as the sun made the climb into the sky. The clouds were wispy smudges against a muted background. Oliver spotted the familiar awning of the local coffee shop, it was cute and homey and a welcome sight that morning.

The door gave a little ring as he pushed it open and Oliver was greeted by fragrant aroma of brewing coffee and gentle murmur of stilted morning conversation. He gave a wave to the barista behind the counter who readily returned it. It was no secret that the three of them, Dinah, Laurel, and Oliver himself had become regulars at the shop. Oliver remembered the first time he had come to the coffee shop, Dinah had been the first to frequent the place for them despite it being close to Oliver’s apartment. He recalled the look of deja vu that registered on the barista’s face the first time Oliver had rattled off an order identical to the one Dinah requested each time prior. It wasn’t until a later date that all three had entered the shop together that things finally started to click for the worker. While they never explicitly disclosed the nature of their relationship, the little knowing nod Oliver got from the barista spoke volumes.

The woman in line in front of him was torn between whether she wanted a bagel to go with her coffee or not, she mulled over it for a minute or two before finally deciding to really pull a wild card and get a scone instead. He was patient as the barista rang her up and gave her the appropriate change, being impatient wouldn’t get him his drinks any faster - which was something Laurel had yet to grasp. They were working on the concept of delayed gratification, and well, she was a slow learner in that department.

Oliver savored the walk back to the apartment and back to his girls. While the prospect of enjoying the scenery was certainly tempting, the last thing Oliver wanted to do was keep either Dinah or Laurel without their caffeine fix.

Entering the apartment with their drinks in hand, Oliver passed off Dinah’s coffee to her.

“Medium Americano, black, with two sugars.” Oliver said, watching as Dinah accepted the beverage with a smile. He watched as she took a sip, her shoulders drooping and her brows lifting as she let out a deep sigh of contentment.

“Oh, I definitely needed that.” She hummed as Oliver pulled her in close with an arm around her waist, she smelled like his body wash and tasted sweetly of coffee when he leaned in for a kiss. Dinah pressed up against him, deepening the kiss just enough to make his head spin. Pulling back briefly, her pretty hazel eyes creased at the corners as she smiled up at him.

“Needed that too.” She imparted in a silken purr. The  _ click _ of Laurel’s heels drew their attention as she waltzed into the room, hips swinging as she paraded around in her pantsuit.

“Ooh,” The blonde exclaimed at the sight of Oliver, “Coffee.” Oliver snorted in response, handing her drink to her as well.

“It’s good to see you too.” Oliver drawled as he watched Laurel take a sip from her carbonated drink, nitro cold brew.

“It’s good to see you, Ollie,” Laurel said in reply, “But, it’s better to see my coffee.”

Dinah snorted a little sound of amusement as she looked on between the two of them.

“I mean, you didn’t seem too concerned with your coffee yesterday morning…” Dinah said with a knowing smirk. Oliver’s cheeks became warm at the memory, well, to be fair he had other things on his mind the previous morning as well.

“Hey!” Laurel exclaimed back with a pout, Oliver watched as the blonde slunk closer to their girlfriend where she was sitting on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island. Dinah’s lips turned up in curiosity as Laurel stood between her parted thighs where she sat on the stool.

“If you’re jealous about that, I’d be happy to distract  _ you _ now.” Laurel said with a purr, leaning in close towards Dinah, only to stop short as the brunette took a sip of her coffee.

“Not a chance, gorgeous. I have to get to work.” Dinah said with a smirk, earning a little impatient whine from Laurel. This was an instance of delayed gratification, and Oliver could clearly tell what Laurel wanted, and she wanted it  _ now _ . Dinah did press a brief kiss to Laurel’s lips before heading for Oliver next.

“But, uh raincheck?” Dinah asked teasingly, Oliver chuckled as he watched Laurel’s little pout turn into a beaming grin.

“Don’t forget your lunch.” Oliver murmured against Dinah’s cheek where his lips lingered in a quick kiss.

“Love you both.” Dinah called as she scurried out the front door, her lunch in one hand and her cellphone and car keys gripped in the other.

“Love you.” Oliver and Laurel called back in unison. Oliver took a sip of his iced matcha latte, it was earthen and creamy and refreshing. He swallowed another cold mouthful as he turned his gaze towards Laurel just as the front door swung shut.

“I’ve got 20 minutes before I have to leave.” Laurel said a little breathlessly and Oliver rolled his eyes good naturedly, she was so impatient.

“Well…” Oliver hummed as he took another pull from the straw in his drink, “Get over here, then.”

Coffee, sex, and packed lunches, it was just another morning - another perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to give this pairing another go. I do have other works planned for them, and hopefully i'll be able to write them. I would love some comments and feedback, fluff is a little out of my wheelhouse so I'm curious to see what you think.


End file.
